When the Day is Over
by SSBFreak
Summary: Depressed and angry, Kyo walks into a cafe, and hears a song played by everyone's favourite KOF band.


When the Day is Over  
  
Kyo walked down the streets of a Japanese city on a clear night, deep in anger.  
  
"She's wrong." Kyo thought. "She's just wrong."  
  
Kyo was walking down the streets at night because he had just had a big fight with Yuki and left her at her apartment. What had started out as an argument about why Kyo wasn't around as much anymore progressed into a fight about why Kyo had treated Shingo so harshly in 2001 and ended in a fight about if Yamazaki was left-handed.  
  
The KOF contestant continued is walk until he arrived at a café. He looked inside and saw several people sitting down. He also noticed an empty table in the middle of the café.  
  
"Maybe I'll go in." Kyo thought. "Maybe the entertainment will help me."  
  
Kyo pushed open the front door of the café and went in. He made his way over to the empty table and sat down. A waiter came over to him.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I'll just have a water, thanks." Kyo said. The waiter politely bowed and walked off.  
  
Kyo looked around the café, and saw two KOF contestants sitting down. Shingo was sitting at a table with Kasumi, whose family had recently come to visit Japan. By now, his water had come.  
  
As Kyo grabbed his glass, he saw the café's owner walk up to the microphone on the entertainment stage. On the stage was a guitar, a keyboard and a set of drums.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," The owner said into the microphone. "The band is now here and are ready to come and sing their song."  
  
The café erupted in cheers, and Kyo joined in. After the cheering stopped, Kyo took his glass and started taking a sip of water.  
  
"So, without further ado, here they are." The owner said. "Singing a remake of The World Wide Message Tribe's sing 'When the Day is Over', The New Faces Team!"  
  
As soon as the owner said the name of the band, Kyo spat his water out in a mist-like form. Kyo stared at the stage with wide eyes as Yashiro, Shermie and Chris all walked onto the stage. Yashiro grabbed the guitar, Shermie stood at the keyboard and Chris sat down at the drums.  
  
"How is this possible?!" Kyo thought as the band got ready to play their song. "They're all dead!"  
  
As the band prepared to play, Kyo got ready for immensely loud music coming from Yashiro's guitar.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
Instead of loud rock coming from the band, Kyo heard soft music. Once again, Kyo stared at the band with wide eyes. Could this be the same New Faces Team that loved to play rock music? After a little musical interlude, Yashiro stepped up to the microphone while still playing his guitar. The oldest member of the team opened his mouth and started singing in a soft, gentle tone.  
  
-Yashiro-  
  
When the day is over Love that's ever closer So let it run, and break into my life Take my hand and cover me with love  
  
When the fallen angel Takes a final standing And fades away, so I can see the light I'll walk on through and nothing pulls me down  
  
-Yashiro and Shermie-  
  
Through the tears and battle cries I can feel your love And the years of blood and pain Fade away, fade away  
  
-Yashiro-  
  
Memories unwanted Dark the poison tasted I'm sorry now, oh break into my life Take my hand and cover me with love  
  
-Yashiro and Shermie-  
  
Through the tears and battle cries I can feel your love And the years of blood and pain Fade away, fade away  
  
Through the tears and battle cries I can feel your love And the years of blood and pain Fade away, fade away  
  
Kyo couldn't believe what he had just heard. This song got him thinking. He thought of Yuki, who was probably still at home, sobbing her heart out. Kyo realized that he had just left his girlfriend over a stupid argument, and he was completely unreasonable with her. As the café erupted in cheers for the New Faces Team, Kyo got up, left some money on his table and walked towards the door, passing Shingo and Kasumi on the way out.  
  
"That song was so beautiful!" Kasumi said as she sobbed into Shingo's shoulder. Shingo nodded.  
  
A second man saw Kyo leave, so he got up and followed the KOF contestant out of the café.  
  
As quickly as he could, Kyo rushed back to Yuki's apartment, not stopping for anything. Soon, Kyo arrived at his girlfriend's apartment. Kyo rushed through the front doors and towards the closest set of stairs he could find.  
  
A couple floors up, Kyo arrived at Yuki's door. Kyo rushed into the apartment and went straight to Yuki's room. He opened the door and found Yuki sitting on he bed, clutching her pillow, sobbing heavily. As soon as she heard her door open, Yuki looked up from her crying. She saw Kyo slowly walk over to her, tears running down his face. Yuki smiled weakly and got up from the bed. She slowly walked over to Kyo, her smile getting wider. Neither of them noticed that they were in front of Yuki's window.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, the man that had followed Kyo out of the café was now standing on the opposite side of the street as Yuki's apartment, leaning against a lamppost. The light from the post was shading his face because of the red hair that was pulled out in front of it. He looked at Yuki's window and saw the silhouettes of Kyo and Yuki embrace. The man smiled slyly.  
  
"Way to go, Kusanagi." Iori said before walking away from the apartment.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Be nice! This is my first songfic and also my first shot at a romance fic. About the song I used. I've always loved 'When the Day is Over'. Even though I like the faster stuff more, this song is my favourite soft song ever! Please read and review. 


End file.
